When Anger Shows
by Broken Soup
Summary: Edward; a man who is having a premature mid-life crisis meets Bella; homeless yet happy. Two very different worlds suddenly find themselves butting heads in a way that has never been witnessed before, with one world where there is no 'Happily Ever After'
1. Prologue

**When Anger Shows**

**Prologue**

* * *

"You're going to catch pneumonia!" I shouted above the torrent of rain.

"I don't care!" she shouted back.

It was true, she didn't.

"Bella, come back inside!" I tried one last feeble attempt at coaxing her back inside.

Ignoring my plea, Bella started twirling faster and faster until I was sure any normal human would be tripping over their own feet.

But then again, Bella isn't normal.

"Dance with me Edward!" She called, still spinning.

The giddiness you could hear in her voice made me smile slightly, knowing no matter how old Bella grew to be, she would always still be a child at heart.

My vision of Bella was slightly distorted as the rain poured down more rapidly, yet Bella kept laughing, smiling, twirling.

I jumped as thunder rumbled across the sky, ducking back into the doorway where I had slightly drifted from.

"Bella? Come on now!"

I waited for a reply for a few moments, before sighing.

Hunching my shoulders, and pulling my collar up, I dashed out into the storm towards Bella.

Her hands were raised towards the heavens as she titled her head back and laughed in exhilaration.

My Bella.

"Bella?"

She gasped and turned to me with wide eyes, hands held out in front of her now.

"Dance with me?" she asked this time.

I squinted as water dripped into my eyes, but nevertheless, I put my own hands in Bella's.

Later that night, when the rain had lifted until it was a drizzle, we went back inside. Both looking like drowned rats, yet laughing like giddy teenagers who had been to their first high school party.

As Bella flicked her sopping wet hair back from her face, and looked at me with those big childlike eyes, I realised something.

Love comforteth like sunshine after rain.

* * *

**Who recognizes the quote at the end? I'll give a gummy bear to who can guess where its from - no cheating online**.

**Credit of the ff name goes to a band called the 'Editors', as it is named after one of their songs.**

**~ Broken Soup**


	2. Chapter one

**When Anger Shows**

**Chapter One : Maybe**

**_Playlist -_**

**Broken by Lifehouse **

* * *

If I hadn't left work early, if I hadn't ran to my car, if I hadn't skipped a few lights, if I hadn't had my keys to the front door ready as I ran up the driveway…

Maybe I wouldn't have seen any of it.

Maybe I wouldn't have seen the blue Chevrolet parked in my driveway.

Maybe I wouldn't have opened the door and heard these weird thumping sounds coming from the ceiling.

Maybe I wouldn't have found Kaiden in the kitchen crying his eyes out.

Maybe…just maybe…I wouldn't have jogged upstairs and opened my bedroom door to see _my wife_ and some other _bastard_ in _my bed_…

Together.

I cried that night. Never in my twenty five years on this Earth have I cried like I did that night.

My sister, Alice, had to come round to my house and take Kaiden away at around 8 pm in the evening.

I remember watching through a blurred vision as she took his little hand and led him out to the Porsche she had received from her husband last Christmas, Jasper said it was a special Christmas, beats me as to why.

She buckled up his seat belt but then swivelled round and jogged back through the front door, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist.

I held her just enough so she wouldn't slip down, but I couldn't find the strength to hug her back.

So I watched as she kissed my check, and then walked agonizingly slow back to her car, slipping into the driver's seat with ease. Alice lowered her window as she warmed up the engine, and sent me a sad smile while calling out a soft _goodbye_.

Oh God, that was the last thing _she_had said to me before walking out the door…with _him,_ the _bastard _who had been sleeping with my wife in _my_ bed.

I watched until Alice's car was out of sight, and then turned and slammed the door shut.

A photo frame fell to the floor from the vibrations in the wall, and as I bent down to pick it up, I felt like my hand had been burnt when I saw the picture underneath the glossy smudge free glass.

We'd gotten married in Venice – her wishes, not mine – but Jesus Christ did she look beautiful in that stupid white dress she spent $5,000 on.

I hardly managed to drag myself to the living room sofa before collapsing, the photo still clutched in my hands.

Giant sobs shook my body as I bent over, it wasn't just emotional or mental pain I was feeling at that very moment.

It was physical. I felt like somebody had stabbed me in the stomach and was continually twisting the knife in slow agonizing circles, and then plunging their fingers into the wound and ripping at the flesh on the inside.

I felt like somebody had stitched my throat up, or were somehow compressing my lungs until I felt like I couldn't take any breaths at all.

I gaped like a fish, hyperventilating until I was feeling so dizzy that I had to lie down or I would have passed out.

I ran a hand through my hair again and again.

_How could this of happened to me? How?_

_Why now? Why to me? Why to Kaiden?_

Kaiden…my son, only five years old, yet he had to hear the sounds of his own mother having an affair in the bed that he crawled in to snuggle with his mother and father in on a Sunday morning.

He had to sit in a kitchen which amplified the sound of their moans and creaks as the supports of the bed strained.

Grabbing a pillow, I pushed it over my face, trying to cover up my screams so I wouldn't alert the neighbours.

Eventually I wore myself out, and I succumbed to a fretful slumber.

That image was burned under my eyelids and in my dreams. Her moans that abruptly stopped as they realized light was filtering in from the landing, and that someone was standing in horror in the doorway.

The mans face as he twisted his neck round to find what had caused the disruption. His _fat sweaty _triple chin rippling as his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out at all.

_Her _face as she started to cry, screaming at me and pointing a finger barely two millimetres from my face after I had chucked the fat man out – stark naked.

Even my own face, shouting back, my cheeks red and raw from where I had been continually rubbing at it – and eventually – where _Melissa_ had slapped me before walking out the door, her suitcase already packed and waiting by the hall table.

Kaiden's face as he screamed for his Mom as she ran out the doorway, only turning back quickly to tell me "to look after him" before running off to that fucking blue Chevrolet that was still parked in the driveway. His small hands reaching out towards her bright red hair as it swished out of sight, or for her purple lacy bra which she hadn't bothered to cover up in front of him.

She hadn't even said goodbye to her own son.

I vaguely remember dialling Alice's mobile number, stuttering out some incomprehensible tale about Melissa and a blue Chevrolet and a suitcase before breaking down as I realized what had just happened.

The morning wasn't any better. I woke up with a stiff back from sleeping on a couch and thirty missed phone calls from Alice and my Mother.

Groggily, I checked the time on the microwave as I stumbled in to the kitchen.

2 in the afternoon.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and blinked a couple of times, taking in the state of which the kitchen had been left in.

Shaking my head, I didn't remember either of us throwing things at each other yesterday, but we must have. Seeing as there was glass all over the floor and a discarded bouquet of flowers in the sink – which I had stopped off to get for Melissa before rushing home.

I let out a bitter bark of laughter as I remembered what yesterday had been. It had been our fucking anniversary.

Happy 6th wedding anniversary bitch, thanks for ruining my life – oh, and don't forget Kaiden's.

With a jerk, I realized I needed to call Alice to check on my son.

I staggered back into the lounge and punched in the familiar numbers into the key pad, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for her to answer.

"Edward?" a feminine voice said after a click.

"Alice." I cleared my throat as it came out roughly. "Alice, how's Kaiden doing?"

"He's fine, Jasper is watching Ben 10 with him at the moment on TV…but Edward, how are _you?_" she asked. I could imagine a frown curving her small lips downwards as she said this.

"I mean, I would have come back last night, but Jasper wasn't home and then there Kaiden to handle after Melissa just –"

"Yeah, thanks Alice, I appreciate you taking Kaiden last night," I cut in, wincing at the mention of my _now_ ex-wife's name.

"Oh…well, yeah, you know I'd do that anytime for you. Right?" she asked softly, care evident in her tone.

"Yeah Alice, I know." I sighed wearily, letting my head drop into my hands.

I had somehow wandered back into the kitchen and was sitting at the table. How had I managed to avoid the glass? Lucky I suppose. Ha, that's a good one.

"Do you want me to bring Kaiden back round now?" Alice asked after a moments pause.

"That'd be…great, thanks. I just need to clear up the kitchen a bit, it looks like a war zone," I muttered weakly, glancing round. No way in hell was I about to let Kaiden back in to a kitchen with broken glass everywhere.

I could hear the smile in Alice's voice as she replied. "Great, he was so worried for you. Pretty sharp for a five year old," she tacked on a little sadly.

"He's seen way too much, way too young." I sighed again, imagining how this would be affecting Kaiden right now.

Of course I had known it was too soon to have a child with Melissa at only twenty years old. But neither of us had the heart to have an abortion, and we were so in love – well, maybe she wasn't – but it didn't really matter to me whether we had a child or not.

So on the twenty third of May 2004, Kaiden Anthony Cullen was born.

I remember the first time I held Kaiden, how _small_ he had felt at that very moment.

How _scared _I was that I was going to drop him, or hold him too tightly.

"Edward? Edward?"

I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of Alice's panicked voice.

"Sorry, was actually thinking about Kaiden being born just then…"

"Its OK, I was worried something had happened. Anyway, I'll be around in about twenty minutes. That alright with you?"

"That's fine Alice, see you soon."

"See you soon, bye."

I listened to the dial tone for a few moments before sighing and flipping my phone shut. I was lucky this was a Saturday and I didn't have to go in to work…

Twenty minutes later, the glass was cleaned up and binned with the flowers, and I had taken a quick shower – without looking at my reflection. I decided I hadn't needed to see what kind of mess I was in with my own eyes at the moment, scared that it would make it harder to face Alice and Kaiden.

The door bell made me jump, even though I was standing right by the door.

Taking a deep breath, I cracked the door just to see my son's left foot before opening it fully and holding out my arms for him.

"Daddy!" he squealed, launching himself into my embrace effortlessly.

"Hey sport," I said, my voice muffled as my face was pressed it to his fluffy mop of light brown hair.

I gave him one more squeeze before letting him go, smiling for the first time since yesterday evening as I listened to him totter into the living room and immediately switch on to the Disney channel on TV.

My eyes slowly travelled up to meet Alice's, but what I saw there shocked me.

"Oh Edward," she sobbed, her frail hand whipping up to cover her mouth.

I don't know what I had expected – just a pitying look maybe? But not to find my sister looking as though she was going through as much pain as me.

Her neat 5'2" body could hardly wrap its hands around the stomach of my 6'3" frame but it was comforting all the same.

I repeated the same actions as I had done with Kaiden, with burying my face into her spiky black hair this time.

I felt like, if I hid in other people's warmth long enough, maybe I would feel the heat myself.

Instead of the frozen block of ice I felt like at the moment.

Anything was better than this.

Alice sighed and then pulled back enough to crane her neck to look me in the face.

"You don't look too good," she stated honestly.

"Thanks." I rubbed a hand over my chin, noticing I had forgotten to shave.

I jerked my head to the side as I broke from her embrace and made my way into the living room after Kaiden, motioning for her to follow.

I sank into one of the sofas while Alice plopped down into the adjacent love seat.

Kaiden was sitting just in the middle of the floor, eyes glued to the screen flashing with Pokémon…or something similar.

"Did you like having a sleepover with Auntie Alice, K?" I asked as a break came on.

The little boy twisted 180 degrees to fully face me, a bright smile lighting up his face. Maybe he had forgotten about last night then.

"Yeah, it was great Daddy! We watched Ben 10 and then Shrek and then…and then…"

"High School Musical?" Alice supplied, making me wince. I absolutely _loathed _high school musical.

"Really?" I asked, my voice going higher with forced animation for Kaiden's sake. "Aw, I wish I hadn't of missed it. Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We did Daddy, we did!" he chirped, bouncing on his butt a bit with excitement. "Oh! It's back on!"

I smiled at the back of Kaiden's head; his eyes were zoomed back in to the flashing images…_again._

"Maybe we can tell Mommy," Kaiden murmured to himself absentmindedly.

But I froze, wiping at my cheeks furiously as tears ran down them, embarrassed to know that Alice was watching my reaction.

"Alright K, maybe later," I murmured before standing up and slipping out the room as quickly as possible.

I stood over the sink of the kitchen, my chest heaving as I tried to take bigger gulps of air to try and calm myself down.

Although if it wasn't even 24hours after she had left me, I still felt silly for crying about it.

I had to be strong, for Kaiden's sake if anything.

I'm not sure how single parents did in this world, but it didn't look as though Melissa was coming back any time soon to help raise our son.

I felt a small hand on my back, and out of my peripheral vision I saw Alice looking worriedly at me.

"I'm OK, I'm fine," I managed to stutter out after a few minutes of her rubbing my back while I took big gulps of air.

"Let it out Edward, it's not good to bottle all this emotion up inside you. It hurts, I know."

I looked at Alice. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE?" I exploded, before tears welled up in my tear ducts and all my effort had gone to waste.

Alice looked slightly shocked, and then saddened, before leading me over to a kitchen chair as my knees began to buckle.

I was so _so_ weak. Why couldn't I just suck it up? It was just a woman…just a woman…

"Daddy?"

I wiped underneath my eyes and looked up to see Kaiden with one hand on the door knob, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His big blue eyes were wide at the sight of his Dad breaking down in front of him; the one person he had always said was so tough to be crying like a little girl.

"Come here," I opened my arms out.

Kaiden climbed obligingly into my lap as Alice dragged a chair over to position opposite me.

And that's how we spent the afternoon after Melissa had left, sitting in a kitchen as my salty tears dripped into Kaiden's hair, wishing we were anywhere but here.

* * *

**Was that a bit deep for the first full length chapter?**

**I have never personally suffered from a break up like this, as I'm not old enough. But this is how I interpret my reaction would be if I had a son...well, you get the jist.**

**Tell me if its good or not, if its crap I won't carry it on as it was just a fleeting idea that I had to write out.**

**Oh, and check out _Bedlam _my other fanfiction story which seems to be taking off.**

**~ Broken Soup**


	3. Chapter two

**When Anger Shows**

**Chapter two : Time Waster**

**_Playlist -_**

**Give me Novocaine by Green Day**

**Standing in the way of Control by The Gossip**

**Everybody's fool by Evanesance**

* * *

Six down, second letter _a_.

A person or animal who can be seen as a joker or imbecile.

I stared at the cross word that was placed in front of me, a simple filler of wasted space in the back of a newspaper.

I was at the office, and I was _supposed_ to be working. Too bad my mind was elsewhere.

It had only been four days since Melissa had made her dramatic exit off stage.

Only 96 hours…

…or 5760 minutes…

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, tugging slightly at the roots, before letting my hand drift over my face as fatigue caught up with me.

It was currently lunch time in the office, so people bustled around me with bags of take out food and starbucks coffees, their aromas surrounding my head as I realized I had forgotten my lunch…_again…_for the third time this week.

I let my head drop on to me desk, ignoring the muffled thump as my forehead made contact with the fake pine desk.

A beeping sound coming from my computer speakers alerted me to the fact that I had received an email.

Probably from "the boss", asking for the seventh time this hour where my column on America's current economic crisis and how we were all doomed was and why I had missed the deadline which was set for Monday.

I could almost imagine his face turning red as he tapped his hands impatiently, waiting for me to reply to his nagging 'letter'.

"How's it hangin' Ed?" a voice came from above me.

I winced as I opened my eyes and blinked groggily to see my colleague and friend Emmett bent over me.

"Fantastically," I answered. My words were curt, but the impact was lost as I let out a huge yawn after it.

"You look as though you haven't slept in months," he chuckled sadly, patting me on the shoulder.

"Here, I brought you some lunch."

"You're a life saver," I mumbled as I took the brown paper bag he was offering to me…_just like middle school_.

"Oh and you cut off the crusts," I commented as I retrieved the peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the bottom of the bag.

"That's just how I roll," Emmett grinned at me as I stuffed half the sandwich in my mouth in one go.

"You going to answer Chuckle Brother no 1. then?" Emmett asked as he glanced at the computer screen.

"I'm in no hurry."

"Looks like he is though." Emmett motioned towards the screen.

Sure enough, four more emails had come through in the last ten minutes.

I swung round on my chair to look at the boisterous man who was sitting behind me, his head was a puff of brown curls which added to, what ladies called, his _charm_.

"So…how's Kaiden?"

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Kaiden's OK. I had to tell him again last night that his mom wasn't coming home. He cried all night again, and you can kind of see the results. Huh?"

"No kidding," Emmett said sadly. "Poor champ, maybe he's in denial?"

"Probably, wish I had someone to reassure me that I was going to be looked after though."

"Hmm," my companion murmured in agreement. "How are you holding up though? Really, no bull this time."

Emmett gave me a stern look as I opened my mouth to say "fine" for the thousandth time to a family member or friend.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly Edward."

"Shit. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even turn on the fucking radio without being reminded or her – let alone open our closet, which still has about three thirds of her clothes in it."

I watched dejectedly as Emmett shook his head, his shoulders hunched as he rested his forearms on his knees.

"I was thinking of shipping the rest of her stuff off to the charity shop down the road though," I added as an after thought.

"Well, at least you're not suicidal," Emmett commented.

"Always finding the lining, hey Em?" I muttered sarcastically as I picked at my collar.

He only shrugged in response. "I can't say anything to make this better Edward, I can only be here to help you track down that bastard and shoot him through the forehead."

"What? Melissa or the fat dick?" I chuckled darkly.

"Both," Emmett grinned, flashing his glinting white teeth.

"I'll go get my shot gun."

"You do that."

"Ah, but who will baby sit Kaiden while I'm gone?" I sighed, while the smirk was still on my face.

"I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind."

"Ah yes, I forgot about your _wife_." I nodded, pretending to think seriously. "This could possibly just work."

"Indeed my friend."

Emmett and I both looked at each other and burst into roars of laughter. Trust this man to make me laugh by planning how to track down my ex to shoot her in the forehead.

As the laughter died down though, I felt the familiar stinging go through my chest. I could never avoid it for more than ten minutes.

Emmett, seeing my expression fall a little bit, heaved himself up from his seat and made his way out of my cubicle - knowing I wanted some privacy - only turning back to tell me to expect him and Rosalie at around seven tonight.

I nodded at him before turning back to my computer.

Sighing, I opened the first email.

_Mr Cullen._

_The article on the current stocks has not been sent to my account._

_I expect there must be some delay which should be immediately fixed, and shall expect my article in the following five minutes._

_Yours sincerely,_

_M G Hunter._

Well, that wasn't too bad. Time for round two…

_Cullen_

_Where is my file?_

_If I don't get it in twenty seconds I'll –_

Message three.

_Right, that's it, I'm coming down to you're cubicle in less than ten seconds and if you don't…._

Deciding to ignore the rest of the angry emails, I printed off the column I had been working on just before lunch.

It was sketchy in places, but hopefully it was scrape another week without the risk of getting fired.

And just on time, a balding man with weight issues waddled into my cubicle and grabbed the waiting papers from my hand.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again _Cullen_," he sneered. "Or it won't just be your job on the line."

And with that lovely parting comment, he twisted round and came back the way he had come from.

"Nice chat, see you soon," I grumbled.

What a baboon.

My eyes flicked down to the crossword.

Baboon, how fitting.

I smirked as I filled in the black boxes, reclining in my chairs and looking in satisfaction at the completed time waster.

For a fleeting moment, I wondered if this was how I was going to spend the rest of my life.

Without a wife, working a dead end job in a newspaper no one ever bought, only seeing Kaiden after 6 at night after I got home from work; too exhausted to spend any decent time with him, and only seeing my friends when they dropped by to see _me_, my free days spent trying to keep Kaiden busy and my family content that I had not committed suicide when they had turned their backs.

My life was a mess…and it sucked.

But, this was all worth it for Kaiden. As long as I had a reasonable income and could support my son, giving him any of the experiences children his age craved, then I would be happy.

When I was old and was about to depart from this fucked up world, I would know that I had done one thing right.

I had saved another life.

Not literally of course, but if I could keep everything as normal for Kaiden as I could, maybe there would be a minuscule chance that Kaiden would grow up to be a normal man, happy and prosperous with a wife; dog and two children, unlike his Dad.

A fucked up loser.

At 5:30 I packed up, grabbed my brief case, and walked out to my car.

A silver Volvo I had owned since college.

I didn't start the car up as soon as I sat down, but ran my hands over the steering wheel and let my body sink into the leather seats.

In these few seconds I could block out who I was, what my life had turned out like…all because of one woman.

Never in my life would I regret having Kaiden, he was the only thing keeping me going at the moment.

But maybe when he grew up, he would hate me. Blame me for driving his Mother away from him, making him lack the femininity he needed when growing up in a household.

Alice wasn't a constant enough figure in the household to fill this.

Neither was my Mother Esme.

So maybe he would just have to be influenced by males his whole life.

Shoving my keys into the ignition, I started my twenty minute journey home. Groaning when I got caught up in the rush hour home from work.

When I finally made it home, I had one message on my answering machine from Alice saying she was taking Kaiden out for ice cream before bringing him home, so they should be back at the house at about 6:30.

I huffed, that left me thirty minutes to wallow in self pity.

Alice and Jasper, as well as Emmett and Rosalie were coming over to have a meal with Kaiden and I.

God knows why.

I wasn't sure if it was more for Kaiden's sake or mine.

But, before I knew it my thirty minutes was up – in which time I had consumed two shots and a glass of whisky.

Kaiden was bouncing on the door step, clinging to three of Alice's fingers, his small hands not managing to wrap all the way round.

"Daddy!" he cried. It seemed to be his normal greeting for whenever he saw me now.

Who knew a child could be so over-joyed to see his Father as this little boy?

I picked Kaiden up and spun him round in circles, smiling when I heard his delighted peals of laughter.

"Hey Cap'in," I chuckled. He had wanted to play Pirates a lot with Alice recently.

"Aye aye," he replied, saluting me as I placed him on the floor.

Alice had already wandered through to the kitchen and was making herself a cup of coffee by the time Kaiden had told me all about his adventure to get an ice cream.

"What type of e numbers do they put in ice creams these days?" I muttured to my sister as we watched Kaiden run round the kitchen making 'plane noises'. "He's bouncing off the walls thanks to you."

I mock glared at her.

Alice seemed relieved I was making an effort to keep everything normal again today, everybody thought I was going to break down every second I was with them. I was sure I probably would if I hadn't repeated _keep calm, keep calm,_ in my head, night after night.

"I may have gotten him a double scoop," she smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

All three of us drifted to the living room, chatting about various things while Kaiden amused himself with his plastic toys.

It didn't seem that much later that I was opening the door to Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, all standing on my porch holding bottles of wines and flowers.

"Who died?" I laughed as I took the roses from Rosalie.

"Your common sense," she snipped, giving me a kiss on the cheek as she moved pass.

"Hey colonel," I grinned at Jasper.

"Private," he nodded at me, smiling as well.

I heard Alice's delighted squeal as he moved past me to join them in the living room.

Emmett stopped in the hall way with me, looking at me with an amused expression.

"You seem a bit better from earlier," he commented as we both drifted after the others and seated ourselves on the sofas.

"Kaiden," was my only answer.

Emmett turned to address Kaiden, a childish smile lighting up his own features.

"Where's my hug baby bear?" Emmett pouted as he called out his nick name for Kaiden.

My son turned round, not noticing his favourite 'uncle' had arrived, and launched himself onto Emmett's lap.

"Emmy!" he squealed, sounding freakishly like Alice had when she had called Jasper's name out earlier.

The rest of the adults laughed at the exchange.

I noticed Rosalie's face warm as she watched the two interact, I knew they both wanted to conceive for a while now.

"How's work going Edward?" Jasper commented from his position next to my sister, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Like hell, Hunter was on my case again."

"Did you explain your situation with him?" Alice chimed in, a worried expression making her frown.

"Yeah, like he gives a sh –"

"Oh Kaiden! I love your toy," Rosalie interrupted.

I flushed; grateful somebody had stopped me from swearing in front of Kaiden.

"Thanks Auntie Rosie!" he beamed, holding the figurine (had no clue what it was from) up so she could see it better.

"So Chinese OK with everyone?" Alice asked, pulling her cell phone out.

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"That's fine."

After placing our orders and getting something for Kaiden, we were told the delivery would take around an hour to arrive so we decided to watch a movie until then.

We watched Spider Man 2 as Kaiden was very insistent on it, his brown head of hair bouncing as he jumped up and down and used his puppy dog eyes on us.

Sighing, we all conceded. Half way through we paused the movie to get the food, and sat around the living room to so that we could watch the rest while eating.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next moment I opened my eyes the room was dark.

I was lying down on the sofa with a blanket covering me, the curtains were drawn and the food had been cleaned up. Everybody had obviously gone home.

As I shifted my weight to roll over, I felt another weight move slightly next to me. Glancing down, I realized Kaiden had gotten his Ben 10 blanket from his bedroom and had curled up next to/on top of me.

I pulled him up so that his head was closer to mine and buried my face in his hair, taking a long breath through my nose so I could soak up his scent.

And that's how I woke up on a Thursday morning, curled up in a ball next to my son…but with that one night spent with my son I knew one thing…

I could make it through this mayhem and heart break, and all thanks to one tiny human.

* * *

Nobody really reviewed last chapter, which is a shame. But I still hold out high hopes for this ff and hope it gets more reviews as we go along.

maybe?

Bella will be introduced in the next chapter hopefully, or maybe the one after that. But please bear with me, it will be picking up a bit.

I'm just setting the scene for Edward and Kaiden really before I introduce another main character.

**R & R!**

~ Broken Soup


End file.
